


Pack Values

by ScatterShot



Series: Pack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterShot/pseuds/ScatterShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord doesn't wait around for his followers to take action and has brought himself back just four years after his defeat. Though upon discovering that five year old Harry Potter is a horcrux the decision of how to hide Harry from the wizarding world is left to Draco who thinks that the perfect guardian for Harry is none other than child biting loner, Fenrir Greyback.</p><p>More serious than it sounds but not dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Harry Potter hates dogs.

He was Lord Voldemort, he who shall not be named, the most powerful dark wizard of their time, he was not going to wait around for his idiot, traitorous followers to aid in his return, the very idea that he would even require their help was absurd and an insult. No, he would return of his own power.

 

* * *

 

 

The wizarding world never saw it coming, the Dark Lord had returned within just a few short years of his defeat bringing the hard won peace to an abrupt and bitter end. On the fourth anniversary of his defeat, just a month after his return, He who shall not be named had returned to power, had gained an even more impressive following, freed his loyal death eaters and had the disloyal ones awaiting punishment.

However, there was one matter that had to be dealt with before he reminded certain members of his circle just whose robes they ought to be kissing.

“Bring me the boy.” Hissed a newly reborn Lord Voldemort. He had opted to possess a dementor and the results had been… nothing short of incredible. After sucking a number of souls, mainly muggle as they were unable to properly report it, he found his new body becoming more and more human. It took him nearly two years of actively hunting souls to feed on but finally his body was stable enough to appear mostly human (though apparently the grey skin was a bit alarming) and to keep himself from feeding on emotions, unless he chose to.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry Potter was not a special boy, at least not in the good sense. Teachers eyed him suspiciously, the other children in his school avoided him after Dudley had pulled the hair of anyone who got near him and his family continued to make him sleep under the stairs. There was only one person who hated him more than they did. Aunt Marge.

Harry gasped for breath as he ran as fast as he could, he could hear Dudley and his friends laughing and _that dog_ Aunt Marge had insisted on bringing on her visit. Harry hated dogs. The sound of his own heart beat thudded in his ears as he fled but he could still hear it catching up to him.

He got to a point where he couldn’t hear Dudley and his gang but he could almost feel the dog still coming after him when he stumbled at the base of a large tree. Harry sobbed a mixture of panic and despair as he flailed in an effort to get up until his hand encountered a hole. He opened his eyes and launched himself at the hole that was much too small for him to fit, and was still struggling for breath when the world seemed to warp around him and he was able to dig his way into the hole.

There were several moments of silence until Harry felt brave enough to try to leave the hole, which seemed much bigger now that he was inside of it. Only to shrink back in terror as the dog began to try to dig its way into the hole, barking all the while. It felt like hours until he heard the sound of Aunt Marge calling it off. He could hear his uncle calling him but… he sounded mad, maybe if he waited until later it wouldn’t be so bad?

 

* * *

 

 

“My Lord” Started Lucius rising from the ground in front of Voldemort “We have located the boy; he is in a muggle community area in Little Whinging of Surrey.” As he spoke Lucius was painfully aware of his young son who was present at the meeting, the Dark Lord had ordered that five year old Draco be present for all Death Eater events that Lucius was a part of, knowing that this would be far worse punishment for this traitor than hours under the crucio curse.

“Depart immediately.”

“My Lord” Lucius tried, his tone pleading “My son-“

“Will go with you.” There was no mistaking the threat in their Lord’s tone so Lucius beckoned his son to him for the side-along apparition.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark when Harry finally worked up the courage to crawl out of the hole, for a moment he was on the ground and confused that everything seemed to look bigger and far more intimidating at night then the world began to warp around him again. A gasp pulled him out of his musings and he spun around to meet the eyes of a boy about his age with pale features.

Just as he opened his mouth to break the heavy silence between them, the boy looked over his shoulder and called out “Father! I found him!”

When several people in strange clothing that had silver faces (which after several moments Harry realised were masks) hurried over Harry shrank back and had half turned to run when someone grabbed him and suddenly he felt as though he were being squeezed all over. Just as quickly as it had started, the sensation stopped and Harry fell to the floor in a heap.

Over his head there were people talking but that wasn’t nearly as interesting the fact that he was in an entirely different place. The small boy tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as he surveyed the room until his eyes landed on a large snake making its way toward him.

He waited until it was just a few seconds from him before asking it quietly “ _Could you tell me what’s going on?_ ” and all at once the room seemed to freeze.

Harry shrank in on himself when he realised all the attention on him until the snake spoke to him “ _Why assssk me_?”

The two stared at each other, almost close enough for Harry to reach out and touch it. “ _I… I didn’t really think you’d answer._ ” Replied Harry awkwardly “ _I didn’t want to ask the grown-ups, I’m not supposed to ask questions._ ”

“ _Why_ ” Hissed the snake drawing closer to Harry, prompting the death eaters behind him to take several steps back.

The five year old seemed to wilt a little at the question “ _My aunt and uncle… they… they don’t like it when I bother them._ ” The snake was now encircling him, though not touching him directly. Harry’s attention was drawn to the odd looking grey man across the room when he said something and a beam of light erupted over Harry’s head.

The congregation of death eaters nearly fled when their lord jumped up and began swearing at the top of his lungs, Lucius risked a silencing charm around Draco and the group and two small boys watched in terror and awe as the Dark Lord completely lost his shit. “HOW?! How could this have happened?!”

Just as Bellatrix looked as though she were going to risk prodding the Dark Lord for more information said wizard rounded on Lucius Malfoy, “Take that boy and your son back to your home, no one outside of this room is to know of that boys whereabouts on punishment of kiss.”

Lucius wasted no time sweeping the boys up and apparating to Malfoy Mansion.

 


	2. The Lone Wolfman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry! This took a long time but I was a little intimidated by how well the first chapter did so... 
> 
> Any feedback is welcome :)

As the Dark Lord’s temper cooled, he began to dismiss the unfortunate death eaters who had had to remain, each scrambling to apparate more pathetically than the last. Not that he had informed them of his current dilemma…

Regardless, he had other matters that would have to be dealt with before that thrice cursed brat. He turned to Severus who had managed to remain stoic throughout the rage and glean a tiny bit more respect from Voldemort. “Severus! Organise a meeting with Malfoy, only you and he shall be in attendance, this is a complicated matter that will require a certain level of… tact. In the meantime, send in my guest.”

The potions master swept out of the room and just moments later a disgruntled looking Fenrir Greyback strode into the room, lacking any form of delicacy and with a level of grooming that would make the “respectable” members of his followers cringe.

Voldemort wasted no time, having lost patience with this day completely. “Welcome Greyback, I trust you have not lost your hatred of magic?”

If the werewolf was surprised by the lack of what he referred to as “pretentious chit chat” he did not show it, instead turning to scowl deeply at Voldemort, not even hinting at the reverence and fear all others showed him. “You know as well as I what those stick waving sacks of-”

Greyback’s rant was cut off by a hiss from Nagini allowing the Dark Lord to continue. “Unfortunately, there are other matters to be dealt with before we correct the loss of your… pack.”

The werewolf grunted in affirmation and Voldemort resisted the urge to crucio the rogue of his ranks, an awkward pause gave way to further ponderings from the Dark Lord “It was widely believed that when a pack dies the alpha perishes with them, however, you continue to live…”

The two eyed each other speculatively until Fenrir saw fit to elaborate. “I was not a traditional alpha, while I controlled the pack I did not bond with it.” He left that statement open to Voldemort’s interpretation.

_Alpha but not pack, that explains why his magical core wasn’t torn apart… and his ability to survive as a lone wolf and remain in control of his impulses._

The contemplative silence that hung in the air was broken when Severus swept into the room, Voldemort nodded for him to speak. “Milord” he simpered “Lucius has provided the boy with a room for the evening and is ready to meet at your earliest convenience.”

“Very well” Voldemort leered, always appreciating an opportunity to mess with his subordinates “Inform Lucius that we will meet over lunch tomorrow, in the meantime have him house our guest Fenrir” Snape gave no indication that he was in anyway affected by this order and swept out of the room with a dramatic billow, Fenrir snickered for a moment before following him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunchtime rolled around far more quickly than Lucius was comfortable with, that morning had been frantic, between dealing with the brash manners of Fenrir Greyback, Severus’s moping about, organising the rooms for lunch and keeping the boys away from afore mentioned werewolf who favoured small children as recipients of the bite, he and Narcissa had had their hands full all morning.

The most frustrating thing of it was the boy; he seemed to be in a daze, not quite believing what was happening around him. At breakfast he had been hesitant and wide eyed, he would look from his own plate to Lucius, then to Narcissa, then to Draco and back to his plate, when he wasn’t looking almost too afraid to eat (and when he did his manners were appalling) he was looking as though he desperately wanted to ask questions. The lack of questions had the Malfoy couple suspicious but for now they were willing to leave it alone in order to observe the boy and gain insight into his mind.

Despite their warnings however, Draco was unusually curious about Harry, to the point that Narcissa had expressed concern. He had spent breakfast staring at him and had quickly volunteered to keep Harry occupied by showing him around the rooms Lucius had designated as safe and had grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him up to his rooms. Given their obligations and impending meeting, Draco’s fascination in the boy who lived would have to be dealt with later; in the meantime, the more pressing matter of preparing for their Dark Lord would have to take priority.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry Potter for all his fame, was very naïve and easy to entertain Draco noted as he cunningly (for a five year old) guided Harry away from where his parents and the house elves were rushing around trying to make ready for an event that, had they arranged, would have involved at least a month’s notice.

When they finally reached the smaller library that was set in shades of dark blue, dark wood furniture and silver fixtures not far from his own rooms, Draco rounded on Potter who was gaping at the portrait of Alistair Malfoy

Draco eyed the portrait of what had been one of his mouthier relatives who was smirking down at them, one of his cousins/great uncles on his mother’s side no less, and they were all a bit strange, before turning his attention back to Harry who was creeping towards the fireplace where the portrait hung above on the wall.

It was very strange watching Harry take in the sights of the Library, Draco was used to people expressing awe (which came in a range of fake, genuine and spiteful) at the lavish home but Potter snuck around like a house elf and didn’t seem to know what to do with himself.

Just as Harry looked ready to sink down onto the rug in front of the fireplace, Draco lost patience waiting to be addressed and stomped over to the boy who lived, grabbed his arm and demanded “How did you become an animagus?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a sideways glace as the Dark Lord and Snape arrived… and no one else. “My lord?” Lucius tentatively enquired as the two strode into the room.

“Have Fenrir join us, Lucius.” Lucius went to get the werewolf, who would have to be fetched by Lord Malfoy himself after he had tried to eat one of the house elves in the early hours of the morning, while Narcissa lead the two men to the main parlour room.


	3. The Walls Have Minds of Their Own

Harry stared blankly at the blonde boy who glared accusingly at him as if what he had just said made any sense at all.

This whole situation was strange, at first when they arrived at the manor he thought he’d gotten his wish and that his parents had come to get him… but they didn’t look like him, they didn’t speak to him and worst of all after dinner he didn’t see them. He was taken to a room that he thought might be bigger than the Dursley’s whole house and looked like it belonged in a fairy tale.

Seconds later a creature Harry soon came to know as a house elf appeared with a loud CRACK, and after several moments of panic and crying on both sides, Harry had discovered that Dobby was only a danger to himself. One bath and the most comfortable pyjamas in the world (according to Harry) later, Harry was tucked up into a bed for the first time in his life and off to sleep in minutes.

The next morning there had been more house elves running around, the people who were looking after him didn’t acknowledge the elves except to issue orders so Harry decided not to make a fuss. Adults hated it when he made a fuss.

Draco seemed to become more irritated as the silence stretched on but Harry had been accused of doing and being lots of things he didn’t understand, and he knew by now that it was better to just keep quiet and wait it out. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the blonde, he was spoilt and reminded him of Dudley a bit but so far he hadn’t tried to trip, punch or kick Harry, he hadn’t even called him any names and Harry had started to hope that they might become friends… though Draco seemed mad at him now.

The Malfoy heir waited (im)patiently until it became apparent that Harry wasn’t going to answer the question. Draco remembered not to stomp his foot, his mother had told him it was unbecoming of a Malfoy, and pointed a finger at Harry’s face, making Harry jump as he was nearly poked in the nose. “You turned into a **dog** , I saw you!”

Harry face faulted and the pair spun to look up at the portrait as the man inside let out a harsh bark of laughter. “A dog?!” the man cackled “Even you know, you poncy brat, it takes years of study and magical experience to become an animagus, a dog!” the man descended into another fit of abrasive laughter that made the boys shudder and want to shuffle back.

Draco forgot himself and stomped his foot and scowled “I **saw** him!”  He waved his hand in Harry’s general direction while glaring at the painting.

The man in the painting smirked back at him “And now you want to know how so you can do it and impress your daddy, am I right?” he cackled as Draco flushed with embarrassment and rage and continued “You two” he gestured the children before him “need an adults help, if your little friend here really is an animagus or something like it, you need someone who can use magic effectively to help you… In the meantime, keep quiet and listen!”

Draco glanced at Harry who was staring wide-eyed at the portrait and nearly scoffed at the gobsmacked look on the boy’s face, instead he focused on listening to the pervasive quiet of the library, after a moment a commanding hiss echoed in the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now” Voldemort began “We must discuss two issues, the protection of our valued ally, one Fenrir Greyback” he paused to look at the werewolf who was levelling Severus with a sardonic look, resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued “And the matter of the Potter boy”

Greyback narrowed his eyes and sneered but refrained from commenting. The light side had gotten alarmingly effective at tracking down and destroying werewolves they considered to be dangerous to their cause, there were perhaps a dozen werewolves left in England who were not in some way affiliated with the light, their numbers already dwindling from the ridged restrictions and laws implemented by the Ministry of Magic. The fact was that even with assistance it was only a matter of time before they tracked the notorious Greyback down, though apparently Voldemort still thought there might be a use for him.

It was Severus who spoke next. “The boy must be protected, yet his existence is a danger to yourself, Milord, perhaps a trusted family could take him in?”

Though his face remained stoic, Lucius baulked at the thought of taking on the care of one Harry Potter. “Master I-“

“It is not possible Severus.” Voldemort hissed “The boy must be kept far from me as proximity could be damaging to the Horcrux, I have no doubt that the boy has inherited the same self-sacrificing qualities that made his mother such a nuisance.” Graciously, everyone ignore Snape’s facial twitch, except for Fenrir who was shooting him a disdainful scowl. “Indeed, the boy is damaged and upper class pure blood society is not suitable to shape that damage into something… appropriate for our purposes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion at the voices; he turned to Draco and asked louder than he meant to “Are they talking about me?” the conversation was confusing and hard to follow but maybe the blonde could answer his questions, and maybe after that he could tell him why the painting could talk.

 

* * *

 

 

The Dark Lord and his followers froze at the echoing sound of a child’s voice in the room, swiftly Lucius rose from seat and swept out of the room, he returned moments later with the children in tow, Draco doing his best to look innocent and Harry looking completely bewildered.

Voldemort levelled the boys with a hard look, gleefully aware of the discomfort of Severus and the Malfoys, taking pleasure in making them squirm. “Just what did you think you were doing, listening in on the private meetings of the Dark Lord is a serious crime, Draco, you know better.” To Voldemort’s delight the blonde boy and his parents paled.

The moment was ended when Harry tentatively interrupted “Um… excuse me.” The gathering in the room focused on him. “Do I have to go back to my uncle’s house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know where I am going with this, it's just the getting there... Anyway, all feedback is welcome, thank you for reading :)


	4. Fresh Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where everything sort of starts to come together, feedback is, as always, very welcome.

Voldemort focused on the children standing in front of him with Lucius hovering in the background trying not to look too protective thus incurring his master’s wrath. The question had been asked with a level of reluctance, and, he recognised that look, with expectation of punishment for having asked it. He shook his head and replied in a faux comforting voice “Of course not Harry, unless there was something there that you wanted us to get for you.” He smiled when the boy shook his head no, clearly he was just grateful to be away from them, and here Voldemort had the advantage, as it would be easy to gain loyalty for having been the one to remove him from the Dursley’s, something Dumbledore would have no doubt recognised too.

He turned his attention back to Draco who was giving Harry a sideways, puzzled stare, the spoilt brat wouldn’t recognise evidence of abuse if it slapped him in the face, something he would have to point out to Lucius if the Malfoy heir was going to live up to the family reputation for being able to manipulate all who encountered them.

“Malfoy, have one of the elves show Mr Potter to the Garden, I’m sure he would find that far more entertaining than our meeting.” There were no words exchanged among the group until Harry had left. “Draco” Voldemort crooned; quickly the blonde child turned his attention back to the Dark Lord. “Perhaps you could offer your insight to our problem.”

Draco looked confused and Lucius actually had the audacity to interject “My Lord” he spoke quickly, trying to subtly draw Voldemort’s attention away from his son. “Draco is an intelligent child but a child nonetheless and I feel it would be negligent to-”

Lucius was cut off by a hiss of warning from his master “You would do well to hold your tongue Malfoy.” Voldemort spat, watching as Lucius paled and backed down, Narcissa and Snape also looked alarmed at the turn the meeting was taking while Greyback just looked bored. “Now Draco, I have to find a safe place to put Harry where he won’t be able to fulfil a prophesy, a prophesy that says that only he can kill me.”

The Malfoy heir gaped at Voldemort with a look awe “So you’re immortal if Harry doesn’t try to kill you?” an awkward silence filled the room, and the Dark Lord leaned back into his chair, no one had quite thought of it that way.

The Slytherins watched tensely as Draco continued to ponder the question, ignoring Fenrir’s grunt of indignation at being called “Mr Greyback”. Draco turned his head to eye Fenrir who had made himself at home on the far sofa. Just looking at the werewolf was no doubt something of a culture shock for the pure blood child.

Fenrir, despite having taken advantage of the opulent amenities the Malfoys had made available to him, still looked quite rough, his clothing was his usual sturdy gear and his jacket (which the house elves had managed to get hold of long enough to clean and repair) hung open to reveal his chest which was marked with odd scars, his posture was somewhere between lazy slob, and dangerous predator and Draco took this in, adding to any information he had managed to garner about the werewolf’s aggressive tendencies.

Then he thought back on Harry, the elves had confiscated his clothing and though he had had access to several fine robes that no longer fit Draco (Harry was a little smaller than him, which delighted Draco who had always been small compared to Crabbe and Goyle), Harry had chosen the most boring clothing available to him that was the closest thing Draco had ever owned to muggle clothing, it had been an unfortunate birthday present he had never warn. He thought about how open and skittish Harry was with his emotions.

After a few minutes had passed, Draco turned to the Dark Lord. “Harry could live with Mr Greyback.” The adults behind him were now deathly silent and it seemed as though they had all stopped breathing, though Draco was acutely aware of everyone’s eyes now boring into him.

The Dark Lord gave no indication of how he felt about Draco’s response other than raising his eyebrow and telling him to explain why he thought that was a viable solution.

Nervously, Draco blurted out “Harry doesn’t like magic!”  the atmosphere in the room had changed from anxious to incredulous, with a little more confidence, Draco continued, in a calmer tone more befitting a Malfoy. “He doesn’t like magic, he has bad manners and he isn’t very smart, so a pureblood family wouldn’t work, and you don’t want to teach him magic in case he _does_ try to kill you. Werewolves prefer to live in the wild so Harry would be away from other wizards who might try to take him, and if they do find him, Mr Greyback could make sure they can’t take him. He would never even have to see the wizarding world”

The room remained silent as the adults mulled the information over and Draco weighed up the pros and cons of telling them Harry was an animagus, he didn’t want to be called a liar or worse be seen as stupid, better to leave it for now, though he was unnerved by the penetrating stare the Dark Lord was giving him, it reminded him of his father’s warnings that the Dark Lord could read minds.

After several moments of silence Voldemort addressed the room, there are just ten days until the full moon; this does allow us much time to prepare, Narcissa, I am placing you in charge of the boy’s health, ensure he has gained some weight before the full moon, Severus you will assist her with potions in the meantime Lucius you will be responsible for distracting the light until Potter is properly hidden”

The Slytherins gaped until Fenrir interjected with a sneer “You’re really going to let the brat become a werewolf? That would be an advantage even if he does survive the bite, and I never bonded with pack before and I don’t plan to now, what makes you think I’d ever agree to babysit for you?”

Despite the lack of respect, the Dark Lord seemed wholly unperturbed and smirked at the inquisitive and dubious looks “It won’t come to that, Potter will never be a werewolf therefore you would be unable to bond with him in this way, your… assistance on this matter would be highly regarded.”

“Milord” Narcissa began demurely “How is it that Potter will never be a werewolf?”

The Dark Lord’s smirk widened into a terrifying leer “Master Malfoy has witnessed an incredible bit of accidental magic, on that note Severus, be sure to retrieve Wormtail as soon as possible.”


End file.
